


Nighttimes

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Osgood spend the night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttimes

It was one of those nights when the sky seemed ablaze and it felt as if you could see every star and galaxy surrounding planet Earth. Osgood turned from the window to look at the blonde woman lying in the bed behind her. The large, old shirt hung over her frame covering her curves from sight. Osgood slipped back under the covers and pulled the older woman closer to her body, nuzzling her nose into the gap between her shoulder and her neck. The other woman murmured and turned over to sling her arm around the brunette’s waist. Osgood let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes to sleep. 

“Do you always look at the night sky?” a whisper filled the silence. 

“Most nights, especially now I know what’s out there,” Osgood replied with a slight smile. The blonde gently kissed the top of the other woman’s head and smiled down at her. 

“One day you might see what’s out there rather than just hearing the stories,” Kate murmured into her hair. The younger woman’s arms tightened around the blonde’s and their legs intertwined underneath the quilt, Osgood quickly kissed the exposed skin on the other woman’s neck before settling down next to her. 

“You may well be the death of me,” Kate laughed before settling down for sleep to take both of them.


End file.
